


Hangover

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes / reader Insert, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes oneshot, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, bucky Barnes fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: After playing drunk games with the others last night. Bucky and you both wake up hung over. You rush to Put the toy you had bought together for Clint and Nat's kids third birthday. You and Bucky (choosing to live together at this time), get into an argument about your own future together..





	Hangover

Your eyes flutter open listening to the ring of your cell on your nightstand. You blindly reach out for it knocking it onto the floor.  
"Ugh. My head." You whine pouting and snuggling closer to Bucky. 

He turns partially towards you shielding his eyes from the light coming in from a nearby window.  
"I hate to say it but I think we're getting too old for this."

"Boo!" You hiss egging yourself to sit-up from the bed. 

"Well it's true."

"Oh my God! What time is it?" You yell fighting against the warmth of the bed covers.

Bucky laughs propping himself against the headboard rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
"Oh my God, why?" He questions wearing a grumpy expression. 

"It's Nat's baby shower!"

"Shit." He says covering his mouth. "You know she's going to-"

"Kill you." You sigh, "I know how unfortunate." You pat his back.

He points at you, "You too." He says slyly with a wink. "And actually Nat likes me- I'm her favorite."

"Well I'm Clint's favorite so that makes us on the same level of favoritism so it cancels each other out."

"That doesn't seem like solid logic."

"Yes it is. I'm alway right and your always wrong." You say resting on your knees and sticking out your tongue. 

"Yeah I definitely don't remember that becoming a thing."

"Oh yeah, that's definitely a thing." You go to stand "Alright the rooms spinning."

"Are you sure because I feel like the floor is moving." Bucky say holding on to the closet door. 

"Bucky. We can't show up like this. We're in bad shape! What are we gonna do?"

"Ok. Let's take a shower."

"Showers." You emphasize.

"No one shower. Singular sweetheart." 

"No we need to focus. today's about their family not our poor life choices." You whine slowly inching towards the sink. 

"No conserving water?" He whines sticking out his lip. 

"No conserving water."

"Damn. I knew that it wouldn't work forever."

"Using my love for the environment as a weakness, you poorly underestimated me. Come on we gotta move."

"You're so lucky we have somewhere to be."

\------------

"What time will they get here?" 

"Oh relax Clint- you know they were up possibly running around aimlessly with the group. " Natasha smiled keeping her eyes on the flower arrangement on the kitchen table. Their house was filled with children, neighbors and the different aromas of all the dishes. 

"How can you be so calm... never mind. I lost hope thinking that y/n would be able to defend against Barnes' charm."

"Not many ladies could back in the day." Steve speaks from behind them. "Hey Nat, Barton." His eyes are red and exhausted looking. 

Natasha makes her way toward him, giving him a hug.  
"Hey Steve. You're looking a little rough around the edges."

"Yea... so Tony had this bright idea-"

"Hey mama and daddy bird , how are the smaller, less deadly birds?" Tony questions approaching the trio. He looks around waiting for their children to reveal their hiding spots. 

"The twins are fine, they're off hiding somewhere- like always."

Tony turns hearing a faint whisper,

"Uncle Tony .."

"Did-Did that come from the ceiling?" Tony points upward keeping his eyes on the air vent above them. 

"The air ducts-" Clint dusts his hands off pointing towards the ceiling, "yea."

"And that folks is my calling card." Tony pushes his glasses back onto his face shedding his suit jacket. 

"Hey- I don't want to have to crawl back up there when you get stuck again!" Clint tases his voice followed with a sigh, snacking from the tray of vegetables on the counter. 

"I'll be fine!" Tony shoos Nat away when she pulls him in,  
"Hey, I wanted to ask- what's going on with y/n and Bucky? They shoulda been here by now." Her voice is soft trying to bring as little attention to herself as possible. 

"I thought they had left before us...."  
Tony trails off. " OH! Yeah.. you know how she just loves to be punctual.. uh, but I did prove last night that I can still hold my liquor-"

"STARK!"

"So that might have something to do with it."

"Tony!? You all were drinking last night?!"

"Honestly is this really surprising?" Tony looked at the others. Clint rested his hands on his hips, "Steve you didn't stop him?"

"Hey when I got there the damage had already been done to those two."  
The all turn toward the kitchen door way hearing the litter patter of bare feet.  
"Uncle Tony?" A small voice questions. A little girl with long red hair wearing a cape peers around the corner. 

"Hold on string bean!" Tony responds with a toothy grin, feeling like he was being scolded by his own parents, he turned back around to the others. 

"So if you incapacitated y/n where's Bucky?"

"Ok so I'm not saying I didn't play fair but asgardian liquor was definitely involved-"

"Ugh."

"You dirty rotten cheat."

"I knew my beer tasted funny."

"Just give them a call if they're not up by now fucking like rabbits- pardon my French, they're probably dead from alcohol poisoning."

"Really that much?"

"Y/ns body isn't capable of such tomfoolery but she persisted. I'll be surprised if she's here before nightfall."

\-------------

"Bucky why do you have sunglasses on?"

"Stark did something to me lastnight. I feel awful."

"Welp let's get a hangover remedy pumping through your veins and get moving. By the way where's the toy we bought for Clint and Natasha's kids."

"In the box."

"Hahahaa. Joking. Funny. I know it's not in the box because I asked you two weeks ago to put it together!"

"Why is your voice so shrill? Why would either one of us put it together?! Isn't that what the parents do? Isn't that part of the 'joy of parenting’?!”

"Bucky! I can't believe-" 

"Look, how hard can it actually be?" He walks into the closet, shoving a stack of Clothes off the box. He picks it up and huffs dropping it before you.  
You look at him with your hands on your hips and proceed to sit down on the floor opening the box.  
"Well this Looks pretty complicated and involved."

"Nonsense. Give me ten minutes." He reaches through the brightly colored knobs and screws  
For the sheet of directions. "Ok. Scratch that, fifteen minutes and some duct tape."

"If it needed duct tape wouldn't have come with duct tape?"

"Don't question me woman!"

"Alright alright."

\--------------

"Ok. This is ridiculous, where are they?" Clint huffed walking out onto his sun deck coming face to face with the rest of his team. "I wondered where the rest of you were. Geez you all look like crap."

"Good day. To you too Barton" Maria replied holding an ice pack to her temple. 

"Hey you sorry looking sons of bitches, Get into the kitchen and get a cup of Nats famous tonic from Tony."

"Haven't we used that to peel off paint?"

"Probably, but you'll live."

\--------------

"Hun, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing."

"Y/n."

"It's just. I don't know but it's really bothering me that you didn't put this together." You you whine a bit, resting your head in your hands. You both had been at this for a while  
Now and you were no closer to leaving or even having the toy together. 

"Ok..."

"I mean, when we have kids-"

"Oh.. uh...you think about stuff like that?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"No."

"So you don't think about the future? Like where we'll live, the pets we'll have or how many children?"

"Uh...No."

"Oh. Ok. Do you mind me asking why not?"

"Y/n, remember we've talked about not having serious conversations when we are hung over."

"It's not serious! Who's serious? Not this lady right here, I'm just asking a question."

"I just don't."

"You don't foresee a future with me?"

"No it's not that. It just never crosses my mind to think that far ahead. I never have. Planning is new to me you know this. Hell we wouldn't even be together if you hadn't started talking to me first."

"What?"

"I feel like that came out wrong."

"Are you saying I pushed and you just caved?"

"No, this isn't something we should be discussing right now. Let's bring our focus back to this god awful monstrosity we are building."

"Did you actually like me or was I just convenient?"

"Y/n-"

"No I want to know." 

“Of course I liked - like you! Just because I never thought beyond what we have doesn't mean - just. Tell me how you see us, ok?"

"I mean I think about us living out on a farm, surrounded by only the animals we know how to take care of, with the fear of killing the rest. We have two kids with your alluring baby blue eyes and my olive skin."

Bucky chuckes biting his lip. He watches you become lost in your story.

"We have a dog called nick fury who also has one eye because he was a rescue animal."

"I see you've put some thought into this-"

"We homeschool the children; you do foreign languages while I do the regular subjects until we feel they are well equipped for public schooling. The nights are spent on the porch under a blanket looking at the stars."

"Oh wow. You've...You've really thought about everything, haven't you?"

"Yeah. In this life you have to. What about you?"

"I told you I haven't."

"We'll try. Close your eyes and tell me the first place that comes to mind."

"The city."

"The city? That's...interesting."

"You don't like it."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to, I can hear it in your voice."

"Just continue."

"Well, we stay completing missions and live here in the tower, where it's safe."

"...that's it? We just stay here and live out the rest of our lives until we die here? In the tower? With other adults, like a glorified frat house?"

"Ok well when you say it..."

"You don't have any ambitions to do more? More than just fighting and killing?"

"Fighting and killing is what I know. It's all I've ever known and it's what I'm good at."

"There's more to life than that, I want more."

"For me that option was taken away years ago so I never put any stock into that daydream."

"You would never change your mind? Even with me?"

"I don't know if I could give you more, or even know where to start."

"Oh my god. We are completely different."

"I didn't even know you wanted those things y/n! You can't get mad at me for that! I'm still wrapping it around in my head you like milk in your TEA!"

"MILK IN TEA IS SUCH AN EASY THING!"

"YOU CANT HOLD THIS AGAINST ME!"  
You backed away from Bucky hearing him yell at you. He took a deep breath taking a slow step towards you, "I told you I did not want to talk about this!"

"Then when? When will we talk about it?"

"Y/n you don't have to have every single detail of your life planned out this second! There's still time."

"Not with how fast paced our lives are there isn't."

"I'm not Barton, Y/n. I'm not what you call a family man. Those things don't matter to me."

" 'Don't matter'? What are you saying?"

\-----------------

"I was getting really worried y/n? I was seriously thinking of sending Clint over since the rest of the team is mostly incompassitated."

"Oh Nat. I'm so sorry."

"No harm no foul I'm just glad you made it. Where's Bucky? Y/n, is everything alright?"

"Aunt y/n!"

"My minions!"

"Hold on I'm going to talk to your aunt for a second alright?"  
"So spill."

"Nat I can't."

"Of course you can-"

"This is your kids day and I'm here ruining it with my tears and hangover."

"Shh, come on, what did Barnes do now?"

"It was stupid. Stupid right? You never talk about serious things when you're hung over and there I was talking about our future together! I think I scared him away. I mean you can't date people you live with, it's like shitting where you eat. God why is this so hard."

"And then... "

"We broke up."

"What!?"

"And the worst part of it is that I love him. I love him so what do I do now?!"

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Let me know in the comments below and thanks for reading!❤️


End file.
